Carli Posada Press
Carli Posada Press is a Mexican-Native American young adult female who, at 20 (twenty) years old, lives freely around the streets of Guadalajara, Mexico, who knowingly wanders around, and provides as a narrator for a spin-off of When the Cold Breeze Blows Away, The Dark Secrets of the Rah-Rah-Robot. Carli is a cricket enthusiast and a massive soccer (or association football) fan and she'll be teaching the heroes about teamwork and she is considered the nicest one of the group. Her hobbies are dancing to mariachi, hanging out at the local park, singing and also flirtng with boys, even girls, because of her bisexuality. She likes to dance with girls and boys, play cricket and/or soccer (or association football) with her friends, volunteering, going to school, and also joining fun programs. She dislikes people bothering her, people who are too pushy and people who disrespect cultures. She is elegant, elegant, beautiful and always friendly to others. In When the Cold Breeze Blows Away, Carli might not have the brains as the brains of the Rah-Rah-Robot crew, Ralphie Tennelli, but she'll do more than she would just fight, yet she could use her imagination at the same time. In The Dark Secrets of the Rah-Rah-Robot, it was revealed that Carli has worked with Sarah Bellum to build the Rah-Rah-Robot and they did successfully built it to help Tim Jamal, Jyoti Kaur and the Walkerville Warthogs to win the volleyball game against Janet Perlstein and her personal volleyball team. During World War III, she joined the Schnee Wehrmacht when Sarah Bellum worked for that faction, including Weiss Schnee herself. After hearing Jens Stoltenberg's public address on the radio, Carli had upgraded the Rah-Rah Robot into a mega war machine to help the crew battle against the Coalition of the Red Star and the Global Liberation Union, and also to protect their bodies and their lives from death the newly-upgraded Rah-Rah-Robot is bulletproof and solar-powered, and addressed that robot in feminine singular third person pronouns. During the siege of Kassala, she joined the United States Air Force for calling the Rah-Rah-Robot as the truest symbol of liberty, and she rides on a Lockheed MC-130 also. In Operation Buttertoast, she joined the Buttertoast Alliance, an alliance of heroes, which is also part of the United Schnee Liberty Command, whose goal is to defeat Tabuu and preventing omnipotental destruction, which is done by North Korea and the Subspace Army, while attempting to eradicate the Hollow Infection at the same tim. After the siege of Kassala, she resigned from the USAF and moved to the Schnee Luftwaffe, while she remains to the United Schnee Liberty Command. She is really a good friend and likes to help one another. She would wield the following weapons: a Ruger SR1911, a Mossberg 500, a RMB-93, a Brown Bess, a M24 Sniper Weapon System, a Lawgiver MK II], a M41A pulse rifle, a M320 grenade launcher module, a Barrett MRAD, an FN SCAR, a Heckler & Koch G11, a MA5K Carbine, an Atlesian M16, a Cutting Trigger, a Colt-Burgess rifle, a FN Model 1910, a Barrett XM500, an M4 carbine, a combat knife and a few of M67 grenades. In battle, she would be repairing mechas, and she would also try to be nice to anyone else who gets in her way, as long as no one is rude at her. Now she will fight for herself, Sarah Bellum, Julia Vercetti, Floss Tian, Amari, Disgust, Wanda Li, Rigby, Patrick Star, Brianna the Dog, Snowy the Dragon, Miguel Rivera, Mina Monroe, Tamika Jones, Dot Comet, Courage, Gordon, Ed, Steven Universe, Goku, Mugen, Luna Loud, Kira, Deku, Maurice, Parker Dinkeman, Nigel Uno, Loana, Lluvia the Dragon, Su Ji-Hoon, the Preschool Girls, Team RWBY, Team JNPR, the Force], the Storm Alliance, Robot Matrix, Walovlir Motovov, Ruby Ramirez, Whitley Schnee, Winter Schnee, Lana Loud, Moon Jae-in, Robot Matrix, Donald Trump, Mke Pence, Lily Loud, Tanya, Mariela Vazquez, Television con Rock, Werner Werman, the Werman Reich, Team Avatar, the New York Resistance League, the Contras, the United States, the United States Army, the United States Air Force, the Schnee Luftwaffe, Schnee], the Schnee Wehrmacht, the United Schnee Reich, Buttertoast Alliance, the Motovov family, Richard Motovov, the USRAC, the USRAC Army, Igor Stanislav, Yevgeniy Motovov, the United Schnee Liberty Command, the Rah-Rah-Robot, Team Magic School Bus, the Equestria Girls, the Eds, the Kids Next Door, the Sonic Alliance, the Team Fortress Union, the International Red Cross and Red Crescent Movement, the World Health Organization, the AZU, Jaune Arc, CEDA, the rest of the Future Alliance and the rest of the Grand Alliance. Category:Characters